


A Magical Vacation: a mini story

by crazhetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baker street gang go to the Wizarding World for a three month vacation. How will they survive without any cases to keep them busy? And who knows? Maybe something magical might just happen? Takes place after chapter 28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Month One Sherlock's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: So this is a mini story or a really long oneshot about Sherlocks, Johns, and Eirics three month vacation from cases! Wow, how will they survive? So, onto other matters! Sherlock will have the first month! So that will be in his pov. Then John will have the second month and Eiric the third months. And who knows, something magical might just happen?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter.

Bedroom

I glowered and pouted at the black suitcases Eiric was packing for our three month trip.

"You're going, Sherlock." I glared fiercely at the cream coloured bedsheets. "We all need a break, love. We've been solving cases nonstop! We've barely have time to spend with our son, Sherlock." I looked up at her when I felt her hand on my shoulder, "If not for us or John, then do this for Teddy." I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed with a soft thump.

"Fine" I groan. I heard Eiric's music like laughter and then a feather light kiss to the lips.

"Thank you, love. Now can you go check on Teddy? I told him he needed to be packed and ready by three." I huffed but did as asked, not wanting to be turn into a otter again. I shuddered at the resurfacing memory before tucking it back into it's place. Walking down the stairs to Eiric's flat and knocked on Teddy's door before entering. The almost seven year old looks up at me from his spot on the floor.

"Are you all packed, Teddy?" I asked him.

"Yes, Lockie." my lips twitch in an attempt smile.

"Well, then, you best come up before your mother's fiery temper comes out." I chuckled a bit as he paled, scurrying up off the floor and rushed up the stairs leaving me to bring his suitcase up. With a sigh I picked up his small red suitcase and went back up to my flat. Disposing the case at the fire place with John's blue one, I collapse in my chair crossing my arms as I waited for them to be done. John trotted down the stairs, entering the room and sat in his chair.

"Quit sulking, Sherlock. This vacation will be good for you." he picked up the paper, snapped it open and began to read it. I threw my hands up in the air.

"I am not sulking!" Teddy head peeked around the kitchen door with a mischievous look. I pointed at him quickly. "Don't even think about it, Ted." he stuck out his lower lip in a pout before sticking his tongue out and returning back to Eiric. John and I chuckled softly before settling into a comfortable silence as we waited. A few moments later we were greeted by floating black suitcases with Eiric and Teddy behind them.

"Mummy, do you think we'll be able to go to the Quidditch Cup?" he peered up at her. Eiric's face lit up in pure glee, John and I stared at them in confusion.

"That's a wonderful idea, Teddy. I'll talk to aunt Mione and uncle Ron to see if we can't pull a few strings to get tickets for everyone." Eiric clapped her hands excitedly.

"YES!" Teddy exclaimed in glee with an air punch before latching onto her waist, "Your the best, mum!" Eiric just shook her head with a fond smile on her face. She looked over to us, smile still in place. Truthfully, I've never seen her so at peace or joyful like she is right now.

"Everyone set?" she asked, John stood up from his chair and brought the floating luggages down to the ground.

"We're ready, Eiric." he answered while putting the suitcases closer to the fireplace.

"Great!" she walked over to the mantle, took a pinch of floo powder out of the skull and tossed it in to the fire. It created a puff of smoke with a bang before changing from a reddish-orange to a sickly green. She turned back to us, smiling encouragingly. "Teddy, why don't you help John with the floo while Sherlock and I deal with the luggages." Teddy raced over to John, taking his hand he dragged him over to the fireplace. Eiric moved to stand beside my chair as we watched them with cautious eyes.

"Okay, this is how it works, uncle John." Teddy began, John gave him his full attention. "The powder that mum took from the skull is called floo powder." he pointed to the skull, "Since I'm too young to use the floo by myself, we'll floo together. So take a pinch of the powder." John did as he was told.

"Okay, now we get inside the fireplace." John stared incredulous at him, Teddy just gave him a smirk and got into the fireplace. "Come on, uncle John." John moved in beside him, "Now, your gonna loudly and strongly say "The Burrow" and then throw the floo powder at the ground." Teddy took a hold of John's arm tightly.

"The Burrow!" John threw the powder and with another big puff of smoke, they were gone. Eiric moved from my side to the luggage.

"Kreature!" I jumped slightly at the loud sharp popping sound that included an old wrinkly . . . well, creature. I stared at the thing as Eiric greeted it with a pat to the head.

"What can Kreature do for Mistress." it bowed until it's nose touched the ground.

"Could you take these to the Burrow, please?" the thing snapped it's fingers and disappeared with the luggages.

"What the bloody hell was that thing?" I asked still staring at the spot the thing used to be.

"That was Kreature, he's our family house elf." she said, simply. I just shook my head and stood up from my chair. I took some of the floo powder and then held my arm out to Eiric. She took my arm with her's and we walked into the fireplace, ducking our heads a bit.

"The Burrow!" I threw the powder and we were sent through what felt like a tiny tube before landing gracefully in the Weasley's fireplace. We stepped out and Eiric magicked the ash off our persons before being bear hugged by Molly. I grunted at the strength this woman had.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Sherlock!" attaching herself to Eiric, who welcomed the hug and attention. "And you too, Tristyn. You both look peakish, there's lunch out back. Better hurry before the boys eat it. I think they were waiting to play Quidditch with you, Tristyn." Eiric was practically buzzing with excitement. She placed a quick kiss to my lips before shooting up the stairs like a rocket. Molly shook her head fondly, I stared at her confused.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked her as we walked out to the back.

"A very popular Wizarding game and one that your fiancée loves very much. She was the youngest seeker in Hogwarts, still is." I tilted my head to the side at the new information.

"She never told me." Molly patted me on the arm.

"Well, with everything you do with solving those cases, I'm not surprise. Poor thing works herself to death, this vacation will do you lot some good." she patted my cheek before taking a seat next to Arthur. I located John sitting over by Hermione and Ron. Walking over, I took a seat close to Hermione.

"Sherlock, it's good to see you again." I nodded to her.

"Likewise but, I think congratulations are in order for you two?" she smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Yes, thank you." We all turn our heads as the back door swings open revealing Eiric in tight white pants, a Royal blue sleeveless uniform jersey with a white undershirt, and knee high boots, as well as, elbow length gloves. She had a broom slung on her shoulder and a luminous smile to match her glowing green orbs.

"So, who's ready for a game of Quidditch?" she casually asked walking down the steps. All of the males beside Arthur, Percy, John and I, got up and raced over to her. I saw that Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia had join them too.

"Alright, someone has to be ref." Ron said, Charlie raised his hand.

"I'll be ref for this game, let Ginny and Eiric battle it out first." he sent a teasing smile to them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fair enough." they replied as if discussion the weather.

"We call Eiric!" The twins and Ron yelled before dragging my laughing fiancée away from the rest. They got their brooms out of a shed and then mounted them. They floated in the air, waiting for Charlie's mark. He held out a golden ball as he released another ball that went flying in the air. He brought his whistle to his mouth and blew the whistle. The golden ball shot into the air and was gone in a flash. The two teams flew into the air, Eiric and Ginny higher then the rest. The others where tossing a ball between their team members while batting the flying one away from them. I put all of my focus on Eiric. She was still as a statue but was scanning the space around her before suddenly taking a sharp right towards Ginny, forcing her to move out of the way quickly then following after her. They went in circles before shooting up high in the sky, still chasing each other. Then all of a sudden, they were rocketing towards the ground. Ginny pulled up at least fifteen feet from the ground, but Eiric was still heading for the ground. I tried to shoot out of my chair but something held me down. I looked quickly to Hermione with wild eyes, she shook her head.

"She knows what she's doing, Sherlock. This is how she plays the game, don't interfere." I stared at her in shock before turning back to the game. Eiric pulled up last minute, the tips of her boots brushed the ground as she straighten out her broom. She held out her hand as if she were trying to grasp something, stretching out a little more and making a grabbing motion but a frown started to appear on her face. Looking behind her, she saw Ginny catching up with her. Bring her hand back down to the broom, she put all of her weight to the front as she brought up her feet and kneeled on the broom, reaching out once again. She leaned a tad bit more and caught whatever it was she was chasing and stood up fully on her broom, as if it was a skateboard. She raised her fist into the air showing that small golden ball held there. Charlie blew his whistle ending the game.

"Eiric Potter has captured the Snitch, Ravenclaw wins the game!" John and I looked on in shock as everyone cheers. Eiric hops off her broom and walks over to us.

"So, what d'you guys think?" she asked us, panting slightly. I tensed for a moment at the arousing sight she made before clearing my throat.

"Truly amazing, darling." She beamed at me before giving me a scorching kiss.

"Come on, Potter! You can lock faces later!" I think it was George that yelled that. Eiric pulled away and gave me a heated look that promised to continue our actives later. I return her look ten fold watching her her hips sway as she walked back over to the others again and playing at least another five more games before Molly called everyone in for dinner. Eiric and I exchanged heated glances and light touches throughout dinner. When we were done, Eiric quickly took Teddy to his room and tucked him in then return to our room. As soon as she shut and locked our door, I wrapped my arms around her curvy, slim waist pulling her flushed against my front, latching my lips onto her neck. Lightly sucking and biting for a few moments, relishing the small soft moans that escaped her lips. I pulled back from her, both of us lightly panting. Turning, she leaned back against the door with a seductive grin on her blood red, full cupid bow lips.

"Seeing me in uniform getting you all hot and bothered, Holmes?" Her voice was low and husky with lust and seduction. I growled and all but tore her shirt off.

"You have no idea, darling." I continued to undress her which she returned in favor. She ran her hands through my hair, tugging lightly at the curls causing me to moan low in my throat. They slid down my neck over my shoulders and down my torso in feather light touches. My stomach muscles quiver as she trace the lines of my abs with her finger tips. She bit her full, plush bottom lip teasingly as I let out a deep groan at her teasing, barley there touches to my fully harden prick. I grab both of her wandering hands in one of mine and pin them to the door over her head. And with my other hand roaming over her arching body. First, fondling her breast, then trickling down her stomach to her womanhood. She gasped in pleasure as I rub the nub then slowly sliding two fingers into her hot, wet opening. She bucked her hips with a whimper.

"Sherlock, please." She let out an almost sob as I stopped her from completion. I lift one of her legs up and around my hip and pushed in. I began to rock back and forth, faster and faster until we both shouted each others name when we finally found our release. I let go of her hands and leg, dropping my head on her shoulder as we calmed down. I turned my head sideways to look up at Eiric with a raised eyebrow as her shoulders started to shake.

"I can't believe we just had sex up against a door in my parents house." she gasped out between laughter. I groan in realization.

"Shite. Please tell me you used a silencing ward?" She shook her head and laughed some more as I groan in horror into her neck.

"The twins are so going to give us hell for this." she yawned. I pulled myself off her and took her over to the bed. We got into bed, I spooned with Eiric wrapping an arm around her waist. "Night, Sherlock." She whispered before her breathing even out, signaling that she fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Eiric." I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, going to sleep dreading tomorrow morning.

TPSH

I grunted at I turned over in bed, only to awaken in alarm. I looked to the empty cold spot were Eiric was suppose to be sleeping at. My breathing started to race before I noticed my surroundings. My body relaxed as I took in the wooden walls of the small bedroom. I got out of bed, got dress and headed down stairs. Everyone voices carried up into the stairwell and got louder and louder as I reached the living room. Once I fully entered the dining room, everyone snaps their head to me. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh lover boy!" George burst out laughing as Fred smirked. I felt my cheeks burn a fiery red as I took my seat next to Eiric.

"Eiric, is he as good in bed as he sounds?" George crowed to her, she raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smirk gracing her ruby red lips.

"Well, he's a gentleman on the street but a freak in the sheets." She winked at me as the three of them laughed as everyone stared at them, gobsmacked.

"And how's 'little' Sherlock in the size department?" the twins asked barely congaing their laughter as I dropped my head into my hands with a groan.

"You know what they say about foot size? They were right." She kissed my temple and lightly patted me on the back.

"Alight, that's enough you three." Molly waved a towel at them, sternly. "There's little ones at the table."

"Sorry, mum." All three said in union before going back to their plates.

"Thank you." I stared impressed at the small woman at her abilities of just using her words to put her children back in place. Eiric lifted her head turning to look at Hermione and Ron.

"How much would it take to get tickets for the Quidditch Cup next month for the family?" she asked, Hermione looked up thoughtfully while the rest of the family cheered in excitement.

"Well . . . it's been years since anyone seen you in public, Eiric." John and I look on in confusion as everyone went silent instantly. Eiric bit her lip as she stared at Hermione.

"So that would mean?" Hermione gave her a understanding look.

"There's a ball at the Ministry this month, if you go to that we'd get the tickets." Eiric sighed and leaned back crossing her arms. "Eiric, you don't have to do this, there'll be other games."

"No, I promise Teddy. So I'll go to the ball." she twiddled with her fork on the plate, pushing her food around. Molly came over and placed a hand on her shoulder making Eiric look up at her.

"How about we go dress shopping together today, Tristyn? A mother-daughter day, hmmm?" Eiric gave her a small smile.

"Okay." she said in a small voice.

"Great, now finish your breakfast dear, your much to skinny." Everyone went back to their food but in a much more sober mood then before. Once Molly and Eiric left, everything went to hell in a hand basket. Apparently Molly and Eiric were basically what kept everything in order. I had a feeling that Hermione helped as well but she was called to the office after Molly and Eiric left. John was talking to Ron and his two older brothers while the twins were doing who knows what, leaving me alone and absolutely bored. I was pouting as I sat on the couch in the living room. Something started to yank on my trousers, I looked down to find little Victore and Teddy.

"Can I help you?" I asked the five and almost seven year old.

"Come play with us, Lockie." Teddy tugged at my hand.

"S'il vous plait, oncle Lockie.*" I groaned at Victore's big blue eye puppy dog eyes, ' _I swear Eiric is teaching them this_.'

"Fine." I sighed out.

"Yay!" the children squealed in joy. They tugged me off the couch and outside.

"So, what did you two have in mind?" I asked them. Victore tapped my hand then ran off, Teddy close behind her.

"Marquer votre il, oncle Lockie!*" Victore yelled, I grinned at their retreating backs.

"Je vais a vous!*" I called out to them.

"Ne vous sera pas!*" They screamed back. The whole Weasley family thought it best to learn french for Fleur's family for when they come over, but Eiric and Hermione could fluently speak over a dozen languages and were still learning more. They decide that the children should at least fluently speak four different languages beside English, Latin, and French. Teddy decided he wanted to learn Greek, Romanian, Russian, and Japanese. Victore was learning German, Hungarian, Finnish, and Spanish. I, of course, knew quite a few languages myself and I made sure to talk to the children in one of their chosen languages. I slowly chased after them, laughing as they squeal in fright when I got close to them before slowing down again. We lost track of time as we chased after each other laughing and giggling before collapsing to the ground.

"Ooff!" I grunted as Teddy and Victore collapsed on top of me. They snickered as I huffed and moved them into a more comfortable position. They snuggled into my sides as we watched the clouds.

"Uncle Lockie?" Victore turned and popped up on her elbows.

"Yes, Vic?" I open one eye to peek up at her.

"Are you and auntie Eiric gonna have a baby soon?" My other eye popped open and I gaped at my five year old niece in shock. She stared at me expectantly, as well as, Teddy.

"I . . . Well . . . You see . . ." I probably looked and sounded like an idiot right now.

"Children! Sherlock! Time for lunch!" I sighed in relief at hearing Molly's voice. ' _Saved by Grandma_.'

"Grandma!" They shouted and raced to her. I stayed on the ground still a bit shock. I turned to look as someone footsteps stopped near my head. I was meet with a beautiful smile and gorgeous green eyes.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" she asked as kneeled to the ground before taking Teddy's place and placed her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist, rubbing my thumb in circles on her hip bone.

"Victore just asked me about when we're going to have a baby." I rumbled off to her. I felt her body tense before shaking, I turned to look at her. She had hid her face with one of her hands while it turned red. "Eiric?" She peeked out between her fingers, then her melodic laughter filled the backyard as we laid there. I stared at her in worry, wondering if she finally lost her marbles after all this time with being with me.

"Stop it." I blinked a couple of times clearing the fog from my mind. I, then blinked in shock at the fact that Eiric was now straddling me with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I'll always wonder how you can stand beside me and put up with my shite." I said softly, looking away from her upset face. Her hands cupped my face forcing me to look back at her, her face closer to mine now.

"Just like how I wonder about how you can stand me, Sherlock." Her smile was small and sad and her eyes had a haunted look to them, "I wonder constantly about when your going to leave me." Her voice wavered a bit making me frown.

"I'm never going to leave you, Eiric. I'm much too selfish for that." She chuckled a bit, leaning down and pressed a light kiss to my lips. "So, you aren't shock that our five year old niece just asked me if we were going to have a baby?" I asked her perplexed when she pulled away.

"Well, do you want to have a baby?" She crossed her arms over my chest and laid out on top of me, propping her head on her arms with a raised eyebrow. I wrapped both of my arms around her, staring at her in awe.

"Isn't there a thing about waiting until your married to have kids?" I questioned her confused. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but we aren't the normal couple though, Sherlock." she stated simply, "And wouldn't you want to one up on Mycroft again?" I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the first to get a girlfriend, fiancee, and to give your mother her first grandchild. Why not another?" She gave me a breath taken smile.

"But the child would be out of wedlock." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"So, we have a shotgun wedding or wait until the baby is born but do you really think she'd care about that?" I shook my head agreeing with her. Her smile widen a bit and she leaned down, placing her lips next to my ear. "So, what's your answer, Mr. Holmes?" she whispered seductively in my ear causing me to give a full body shudder. I flipped her over, gently placing her under me.

"I think you know the answer, Mrs. Holmes." I purred into her ear causing her to moan in delight.

"Not yet." I growled as I attacked her neck, my chest filling with pride at her little moans and groans of pleasure. "Sherlock, we're going to be late to lunch." she hissed out when I lightly bit her neck.

"And?" I slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

"And … and . . ." She stuttered before letting out a deep, breathless moan. I let out a deep chuckle as I push her shirt away. I kissed my way down her chest to her stomach before stopping at her skirt line. I quickly unbutton her skirt, helping her shimmy out of it. Tossing it to the side, she leaned up to help me out of my trouser and pants with her underwear soon joining our little pile of clothes. After that time flew by and soon we were fixing our clothes and heading back to the Burrow. Just as we got to the back door, Fred and George appeared with matching smirks.

"You know when we use to play in the bushes, we never did that." they bursted out laughing as our face went vermilion, then ran off as Eiric chased them around in the yard while starting to send curses at them.

TPSH

Molly kept fussing with my bow tie while muttering about me not wearing wizarding robes. I rolled my eyes at having another doting mother. I looked up towards the ceiling waiting for this to be over.

"Is Eiric ready yet." I sighed. Molly lightly smacked my shoulder.

"Patience." she twittered. I let out another loud sigh. We both looked up towards the stairs when the sound of door opening reached our ears. My breath caught in my throat as Eiric slowly came out of our room in a lavender Victorian satin dress. Her hair was up in a low sideway curly bun with a rhinestone hair pin. She lifted her dress skirt as she walked down the stairs showing her Victorian boots. I met her at the bottom of the stairs and held out a hand for her to take, helping her step down.

"You look breath taking." I whispered to her, she ducked her with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She looked back up me, I gave her a soft smile and pulled out the diamond necklace that mother had giving me for Eiric as a bridal gift. She let out a soft gasp when I showed it to her. "Sherlock."

"It's from mummy." I told her as she turned around. I draped it around her neck and then fasten it. Turning back around, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Make sure I call her to tell her thank you." I nodded and held out my arm to her. Arthur ran in with a camera and holding it up.

"Let's take a quick picture before you leave." We both groaned but did as told, letting them take their fill before moving towards the fireplace. Tossing in some Floo powder, we got in and Eiric took some more Floo powder, throwing it to the ground.

"Ministry of Magic!" Then we shot off through the tubes until we landed in a huge black color hallway. Stepping out, Eiric lead us down the hallway towards a open double door. We paused just outside and looked at the other. "Ready?" I simply nodded my head. She took a deep breath and we walked in. We were met by the herald.

"Good evening, names please?" he asked.

"Eiric Potter and Sherlock Holmes." Eiric told him, he bows and turns to the other guest that were meddling around on the ballroom floor.

"Lady Eiric Potter-Black and her consort Sherlock Holmes." He announced to the crowd, everyone turned and stared at us in awe as we descended down the stairs.

"Consort?" I made a face at the word.

"Ignore it." She whispered as we plastered on fake smiles as a couple greeted us. This went on for a few hours.

"How long do we have to do this?" I asked as I massage my cheek muscles out. Eiric looked towards the dancing couples before looking back towards me.

"One dance and then we can leave." I held out my hand to her, bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" She gave me a luminous smile and placed her hand in mine.

"Yes." We walked towards the other dancing couples and began to waltz. We danced around in circles, softly whispering to one another as we deduce couples around us. Once the music ended we parted and bow slightly to one another. "Okay, now let's leave." I took a hold of her hand and started to drag her out of the room, her laughter leaving a trail behind us. Of course, any guest we past by had to stop us and have a nice little chat with us. By the time we reached the exit, I was jittery with pent up frustration. We ran to the fireplaces and Flooed back to the Burrow. Once we landed in the living room, we collapsed onto the couch.

"Freedom!" I whispered yelled, Eiric let out a soft chuckle. She placed her hand on my shoulder while I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I leaned my head against her's and quickly join her in sleep.


	2. Month Two John's POV

I groaned tiredly as I stumbled down the stairs to the dining table for breakfast even though it was a few hours early before Molly and Eiric would get up to make the family breakfast. That still got to me, I was now part of the Weasley family after only one month of knowing them. I slump down into a chair at the table and dropped my head onto the table's surface with a thunk.

"Tired are we, Johnny boy?" I heard one of the twins snigger. I lift my head off the table and glared at them.

"Sherlock and Eiric kept me up last night with their . . . adult fun." I shuddered with disgust at the mental image of my best friends that came with telling the twins. They burst out in soft giggles, so not to wake up the whole house hold. They sat down in the seats in front of me.

"Oh man, you should of heard her and Draco." George, I think, told me while Fred, maybe?, shuddered.

"Merlin, no one could look at them in eye the next day it was so bad. So, your lucky, mate. At least she sounds like she's having a blast unlike with Draco." I made a face and covered my ears with my hands.

"Jesus, Fred!" I all but shouted at him as they fell out of their chairs from laughter, "You two are insane." I looked up when Sherlock entered the room, he looked at me with an raised eyebrow and monition to the twins.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked as he took the chair beside me.

"They find my misery amusing." I muttered, glaring at the still laughing twins. Sherlock gave me a confused look.

"Your misery?" The twins were finally calming down as they tried to catch their breath.

"Yep." I popped the 'p' loudly, missing Sherlock's slow smirk.

"And what caused your misery, John?" I felt my face flush. George and Fred shared a mischievous smirk before turning to Sherlock.

"You and Eiric kept Johnny boy here up with your 'adult fun'." I groaned, covering my face with my hands while the three of them snickered. I glanced at Sherlock for a quick moment seeing dark bruises under his eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Sherlock?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yes, actually we did." He glowered at me for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Eiric had a horrifying nightmare last night. I stayed up until she calmed herself back into sleep which wasn't until an hour ago." I turn my concerned look up at the ceiling where Eiric's and Sherlock's room was located.

"Is she alright? What was it about?" I questioned.

"I've no idea if she's alright or what the subject of her nightmare was about, John. It wouldn't do to ask her about it until she's ready to talk about it to someone." I snapped my head towards him in shock. The great bloody Sherlock Holmes wasn't going to badger his fiancée about something she knew and he didn't?

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. Sherlock gave me a pointed look. "I mean it make sense. After being through a war at such a young age it would leave scars, I still have nightmares of my time in Iraq." I glanced at him before looking back at the twins, who had sober looks now. "Sometimes, it's the same nightmare over and over again. The one were my team and I got hit by a IED." I stare out in front of me, in a slight daze not realizing that the three of them were watching me worriedly. "It was strange, not a normal IED. This one had flashing colours of lights. I was injured in the shoulder and what was left of my team were sent to the barracks to await for orders. I was in med bay, I was delusional. Apparently, kept saying that there were people waving sticks around. After that I found that the Army had me discharged, saying that I suffered from PTSD which I did but so were the others and some of them don't even have PTSD." I shrugged and sent them a small smile, "It's fine but its obvious that we saw something that we weren't suppose to see."

"What you saw was witches and wizards picking sides for the war, John." One of the twins said. I looked towards them.

"Picking sides?" they nodded.

"You were either on Eiric's side or Moldyshort's side, there was no in-between in some parts of the world." Fred said.

"Muggleborns, halfbloods, some purebloods and what the Magical world deemed as Light magical creatures were on Eiric's side. The purebloods who thought that muggleborns and halfbloods shouldn't have the rights to dirty our magic and should be wipe from the world were on Moldyshort's side." George told us.

"Voldemort basically wanted to commit a mass wide genocide of muggleborns and halfbloods. He was worse then Hitler and Eiric lost a lot at his hand. You know, Voldemort was a halfblood himself, it's why he choose to go after Eiric. She's a halfblood with a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother. She one of the most powerful witches of our time. But anyway, the war was horrible, Eiric, Ron, and Hermione were on the run looking for horcruxes. Eiric sent us a message to get all of the muggleborns and halfbloods out of the school which we did but not without a few losses. But Voldemort didn't stop at the magical population, he went after muggles too. The youngest age of the decease was probably four at the most, hell, maybe even younger we were never really sure. Eiric just really wanted their names so she could make a memorial for those who lost their life during the war and she did, it's in the center of Hogwarts courtyard." When Fred finished his story, we sat there for a morbid moment. I furrowed my brow.

"Genocide." I said softly, thinking back to Iraq. George's hand went to his ear for a fleeting moment before cracking a grin.

"Sounds like a fairy tale, huh?" He sighed.

"No, no it doesn't." I answered sternly.

"Lots of people were hurt. Especially the children." George continued. I peered at Sherlock from the corner of my eye, his face held a stoic facade as he took in the story.

"Eiric never told us all of this." He stated calmly.

"I never told you what?" we all snapped our heads towards the doorway of the kitchen. Eiric greeted us with a tired smile as she entered the kitchen. The twins and I glanced nervously at each other before looking back to Eiric.

"Nothing." We blurted out. She shot us a curious raised eyebrow.

"Well, that totally sounds like 'nothing'." she sassed, flicking her wrist. The stove came roaring to life, pots and pan flew around the room and land on top of the stove. Ingredients began to zoom out of the icebox and into varies pots, pans, and bowls. Plates and silverware were placed all around the table for each household member that was there for the time being. "Magic, it's amazing, isn't?" Eiric voice was soft but haunted. She suddenly turned to us all smiley and bright. "So, what was this 'nothing' you four were talking about?"

"About George's missing ear, Eiric." She pouted her lips, not convinced of Sherlocks story, but preceded to pull out a chair next to him.

"So, who's gonna start breakfast?" she asked.

"Aren't you?" George answered. Eiric blew a copper coil from her face.

"I started the stove, I can't do everything." We all looked up when something started to thump down the stairs. A bubblegum pink haired Teddy rounded the corner of the stairs and slowly shuffled towards us, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with Moony clutched in his arms.

"Sweet Merlin, he look's ~" George whispered, his eyes wide.

"Like a mini Tonks." Fred finished, eyes just as wide. I looked at them, confused.

"Tonks?" I asked them. They hushed me and went back to staring at Teddy. I looked over to Sherlock and Eiric. They looked just as shock as the twins.

"Mummy?" That broke the spell that was held over them, Eiric shook her head and held her arms out to Teddy. He walked into them, snuggling into her while letting out a soft yawn. Eiric chuckled, running a hand through his pink hair.

"Yes, baby boy?" she asked him in a soft voice. He looked up at her with big, round honey brown eyes.

"Hungry." We all burst out laughing, earning a confused look from Teddy.

"All right and what would the birthday boy like to eat?" Eiric got up from the chair and went over to the stove, Teddy following behind her like a little duckling.

"Pancakes!" Teddy squealed in delight. Eiric chuckled, getting to work on making enough pancakes for everyone. She looked at a clock that didn't really tell the time but she somehow understood it.

"Why don't you go and take your uncles and go wake everyone up?" she asked Teddy. He nodded eagerly before racing over to Fred and George and tugged them out of their seats. They stormed up the stairs, sounding like a herd of Rhinos. They ran from door to door, banging on them while yelling and laughing then running back to the kitchen before anyone could get them. Sherlock, Eiric, and I just stared at them dumbfounded.

"Uh, that's not what I meant when I said to go and wake everyone up." The three of them burst into giggles as everyone storm down the stairs in a tizzy of angry mutters and tired grumbles. Everyone sat down and dug into the birthday breakfast with gusto.

"So Teddy, have you told John who your rooting for?" Ginny asked him, Teddy turned his head towards me with excited eyes.

"Bulgarian National! It's the team Krum's on!" He cheered.

"Who's Krum?" I asked giving my friends a confused look.

"Just an old friend. We were in the triwizard competition together." Eiric told me as she put more bacon onto her plate. I've noticed lately that she's been eating a bit more then she normal does.

"Is this match going to be anything like yesterday?" I thought back to yesterday quidditch game, it was a bit brutal if you ask me. Eiric gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Of course not, there'll be tears, blood, and broken noses." She let out a laugh at my groan but I smiled, I was excited for the game. My first real Quidditch game and I had my seven year old little buddy and his mother to thank for it.

TPSH

Quidditch Cup Arena

We had taken a portkey to the camping ground. Note to self, never take a portkey again. I had landed face first on the ground while groaning, trying to hold back the nausea I was feeling. A hand dropped onto my shoulder, I glanced up only to meet a smirking Sherlock.

"Need a moment alone with the ground there, John?" he asked, trying to keep his laughter under wraps. I glared at him, still laying on the ground.

"Actually yes, the ground and I have such great chemistry. So if you could leave, that'd be nice." I sassed earning a round of laughter from everyone. I held a hand out to Sherlock and he helped me up from the ground. I brushed myself off as we followed Eiric, Mione, and Ron to our camping ground spot.

"Apparently, we're in the VIP section this year for camping and the game." Ron told us.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"The VIP camping section is heavily warded and guarded by security wizards." Mione explained to me. I gave her a confused look.

"That sounds like this sections is for the really rich and famous." I said.

"It is, which is why we're going there." Eiric glanced back to me, "The whole family is famous. The three of us because we stopped Voldemort and the rest of them because they belong to Dumbledore's Army." My eyes widen in shock as she turned around just in time to swing Teddy, who was in-between her and Mione.

"It's also for privacy, so that fans and reporters don't bother us." Ron shrugged. I stared at their backs in awe, wondering how they could stand all of the attention and lack of privacy at such a young age. A security wizard . . . I guess . . . met us at a the bottom of the hill, Arthur gave him the portkey and another security wizard showed us to our spots in the VIP section.

"I hope you enjoy your time here." The wizard said, then walked back to his post. I stared at the tiny tents then to witches and wizards surrounding me and then back at the tents. Everyone started to spilt up and going into different tents. The twins and their girlfriends go to the far left one, Bill, Fleur, and Victore in the one next to them, Percy and Penelope in the next one, Molly and Arthur in the middle tent, and Mione and Ron in the third to last tent.

"John, you'll be rooming with Charlie and Ginny in the last tent." Eiric said as Sherlock, Teddy, and her walk to the second to last tent.

"Okay." I walked over to Ginny and Charlie. "So, this is the unattached tent, I'm guessing then?"

"Sounds about right." Ginny replied and entered the tent. Charlie walked over and held one of the flaps open.

"After you." He gestured to me.

"Thanks." I walked in, I was expecting sleeping matts on the floor with some pillows and blankets. What I was greeted with was a huge living room, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and three bedrooms. I felt like I just walked into that blue police box from that show that Teddy like to watch on the weekends. "This is fantastic!" I exclaimed in excitement. I explored every room with childlike wonder. I ran out my tent and over to Eiric's and Sherlock's. I stopped short when I found Eiric and Teddy giggling mad on the couch together as they watched Sherlock run around the tent like a chicken with its head off. He stopped when he saw me, his shaggy black curls going in every direction.

"It's like science doesn't exist for them, John!" He exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement and a childlike smile on his lips. This caused all of us to let out a round of giggles.

"Did we miss something?" I heard Ron ask from behind us. Eiric stood up from the couch with a bright smile as she walked over to Sherlock.

"Oh, Sherlock is just amazed at our ability to defy science." She chuckled and placed a kiss to his cheek, fixing his hair. Ron and Mione let out a laugh as they walked towards us.

"I still remember my first experience with magic with my parents." Mione said. "It was brilliant!" She giggle with a sad smile. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I think we should go visit Krum?" Eiric asked us. Teddy jumped off the couch and ran to the tent flaps. "Teddy! Slow down!" She called after him and catch him by the hood of his jacket.

"But mum!" He whined. She sighed and shook her head.

"You need to stay with me while we're here, Teddy. You could get lost." She told as we all walked out of the tent. Teddy huffed but stayed beside Eiric as she lead us to the Quidditch teams tents. On our way there, Eiric, Mione, and Ron were stopped multiple times for pictures and autographs by other fans. When we finally neared Bulgaria's tent, a man greeted us with open arms and a big smile.

"Eiric Potter! You have grown into beautiful woman." Eiric embraces the man and kisses him on both of his cheeks while he does the same.

"Viktor Krum, it's so great to see you again." She told him. They separated and turned to us.

"Ron and Mione Weasley." He hugged them both and turned to Sherlock, Teddy, and I. "And who are you three?" Eiric moved over to Sherlock and Teddy, wrapping an arm around Teddy's shoulders.

"Viktor, this is Remus and Tonks son, Teddy." Teddy waved shyly at Krum. Krum smiled at him and crouched down to be eye level with Teddy, holding a hand out to him.

"I knew your parents. They were very brave and kind people." Teddy beams and shakes hands with him. Krum stands up and turns to me. I step forward and held my hand out.

"John Watson, I'm a friend of Eiric's." He shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you." He turns to Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

"And you must be Sherlock Holmes, then? Eiric's consort." I cover my mouth, hiding my smile and muffling my laughter at Sherlock's reaction. He glares at Krum as the man smirks and turns back to Eiric. "Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the team before the game starts." We follow him into the tent with Sherlock pouting while Eiric tried to soothe him. Krum introduced us to his team, we chatted with Krum while Teddy got autographs and photographs from everyone after he told them it was his birthday. Teddy ran over to Eiric after he got the last autograph and picture with a luminous smile.

"Mummy, look!" He exclaimed excitedly as he showed her all of his newly signed picture. Eiric smile as she listened to his excited chatter.

"That's amazing, Teddy! But I think you're missing one person." She told him. He frown and looked at her confused.

"Who?" He asked. She pointed to Krum and Teddy made a 'o' shape with his lips. He turned to Krum with a shy expression.  
"Would you like my autograph and photograph, young Lupin?" Teddy grinned brightly and excitedly nodded his head.

"Sherlock?!" We all turned when Eiric had called out and watch her go after him. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Ron and Mione, they looked just as confused as I did. I look over to Teddy and Krum.

"Go on, buddy. Don't worry about them, they'll be back soon." Teddy bit his lip and nodded slowly, turning back to Krum for his signed picture. Once he got his picture, we said our goodbyes and left the tent. Eiric and Sherlock were standing outside the tent, glaring at one another and snapped their heads to us as we walked over to them. "What was that about, Sherlock?" I asked him. All he does is give me a blank stare making Eiric scoff.

"He jealous of Viktor but won't admit it." He turns back to Eiric with a glare.

"I am not jealous." He grinds out between clenched teeth. Eiric rolls her eyes and turns away from him.

"Did you get your signed picture of Krum, sweetheart?" She asked Teddy while holding her hand for him to take. He nods silently as he takes her hand. Eiric lets out a sigh and looks towards the rest of us. "The other's are already at the arena, we better go meet up with them." She mutters out and we head to the arena.

TPSH

Bill waved to us as we walked up the aisle to the section off area for VIP guest. Eiric and Sherlock sat down with Teddy in-between the two of them, still not speaking to each other.

"These are better seats then the ones we had our fourth year." Ron said to Eiric and Mione. Eiric suddenly bursted out laughing, we all turned to her.

"That was the year were no one got a hair cut." The younger Weasley's joined in as they remember. They all quieted down and then the Announcer began to introduce the teams, Bulgaria came out first then France. I watched in fascination as the players zoomed through the air at a amazing speed. Eiric wasn't joking when she said it was a lot more brutal then when they played. I turned a little to look at Eiric, Sherlock, and Teddy. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that they were all smiling bright and chatting to one another. I grin and went back to watching the game. Bulgaria was winning by 60 points, the scores 370 for Bulgaria and 310 for France. Either team could win if they catch the snitch before the other, the whole family was cheering for Krum to catch the snitch. The whole audience began to stand, cheering on their Seeker as they flew after the snitch. The Bulgarian fans hollered and yelled ecstatic as Krum captured the snitch before the French Seeker could. He held the snitch up in the air for all to see before flying over to us and handed the snitch to Teddy, making the crowd go wild.

"Happy birthday, Teddy." He said as the seven year old stared at the snitch in awe. Teddy looked up to Krum when a huge smile.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed in glee. Krum nodded and flew back to his team. Teddy turned to Sherlock and held the snitch up to him. "Lockie, look!" Sherlock smiled and crouched down to look at the snitch.

"That's amazing, Teddy. We'll have to get you a glass case for it when we go home." He told as he picked the boy up and placed him on his hip.

"Yay! And some picture frames for my photographs too, Lockie!" Teddy cheered. Sherlock and Eiric chuckled at his excitement.

"Of course, Teddy, how could I forget." Sherlock wrapped an arm around Eiric's waist as we join the crowd to go back to our tents to celebrate our win. The group all went into Molly's and Arthur's tent, the women begin to get the food and drinks out while the men helped get the tables ready. The twins began to dance in circles with the kids and soon the younger part of the Weasley family joined in. Everyone laughing and cheering as they danced until they dropped to the ground in a fit of full belly laughter. They soon got off the ground and dusted themselves off. The twins sent each other a mischievous smirk before racing over to the cabinets in the kitchen and started to pull out shot glasses.

"Anyone up for a drinking game?" They asked in unison. Everyone but Sherlock, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Mione, Fleur, and the kids; volunteered to play with excitement.

"What kind of game are we playing?" I asked as we all sat down at a round table.

"It's based of the match." George said as he pulled out a wheel of film while Bill set up a projector, facing it at the side of the tent closest to us and put the film in it.

"For every time one of the bludgers hits someone you take a shot, for every broken nose you take two, for every time the Seeker runs into someone you take three." Fred explained to us as he brings over a bottle of Jack but Eiric shakes her head and gets up. I watch as she pulls a slender green bottle from the top cabinet with a wicked grin on her face.

"If we're going to play a shot game, then we're going to do it right." She set the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Bombers flaming vodka?" I asked, lifting the bottle. The fluorescent orange liquor gave off sparks when I swirled the bottle. "You could kill someone with this!" I cried. Molly chuckled and very quietly took the bottle from my hands.

"I think this isn't necessary for a good time. Besides, the children are around." She stated, putting the bottle away.

"But muuuuummmmm!" The twins whined. "It's all in good fun!"Molly turned the twins with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you remember the last time you had a few shots of this, George?" Molly quipped.

"No mother, I have nooo idea what your talking about." He replied waving his hand lazily.

"Well, I do." Eiric snorted.

"What she talking about?" George looked to his twin who shrugged.

"You ran around in your skivvies singing that muggle rhyme about the cookie person. You burned half the field down!" Molly exclaimed. I stared at her confused for a moment.

"Cookie man . . . Oh! The gingerbread man!" I piped in. Fred turned to me at my announcement.

"Why on earth are there songs about dancing cookies? You muggles are so odd." Fred asked me with an exasperated tone. I shrugged.

"You have stories about hairy hearts so I think you don't have much room to talk." Eiric stifled a laugh while Sherlock grinned in approval.

"I don't care what the songs are about. I just don't want to risk George's aim being better this time and lighting the tents on fire." Molly said and went to the couch, sitting down beside Arthur. Eiric shrugged and joined Sherlock on the other couch, chatting with the others while we drank ourselves stupid. One by one everyone left, going back to their tents. When I entered my room, I crashed on my bed not caring that I was still in my clothes. As I was being to go to sleep, I started to go over my memories of the past few weeks. That's when it suddenly hits me. Eiric's increase of eating, her slight mood swings, and fatigue, as she, Sherlock, and Teddy where the first to leave to night at Eiric's tired pleads. Eiric was pregnant. I stared up at the ceiling for a few moments with wide eyes and slacken jaw.

"Aw shit, the antichrist is coming." I whispered in slight horror.


	3. Month Three Eiric's POV

I sighed as I got out of bed, turning to Sherlock, who was still asleep, I placed a kiss to his curly hair. Walking to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and held my hand under the water waiting for it to get warm. I slowly get undress and step in, quickly washing my hair and shave. I turn the water off and grab a towel, drying myself off as I step out of the shower. I casted a drying charm on my hair and left the bathroom, walking to the wardrobe. I pulled out my black dress with gold accents, black panty hose, and black high heels. I quickly and quietly got dress and headed back to the bathroom to put on some red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. I went over to the bed, placing another kiss to Sherlock's head and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I looked out the kitchen window as I made myself a cup of tea, it was early morning and the sky was a smoky grey with a light drizzle of rain. It was perfect weather for today, really. I sighed as I finished my tea and wash the cup, placing it on the drying rack. I grabbed my coat off the coat rack and left the house, walking down the road to the apparition spot. Once I got to the spot, I turned in place and disaparate from Ottery St. Catchpole to Godric's Hollow. I stared down the road to the small village for a moment then being to walk down the sidewalk. I took a moment to gaze at the statue of my parents and me before heading towards the cemetery. I walked down the white gravel path to my parents plot, staring ahead lost in thought. I took a right going off the path and stopped when I finally reach my parents headstones, along with other loved ones I paid to have place next to them. I looked around the cemetery to see if I was alone before I flicked my wrist causing Stargazer lilies to grow in front of the graves.

"Hey, mum. Hey, dad." I whispered, my eyes watering slightly. I looked down at my feet then back up to their graves. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you guys in a while, I've been super busy with cases and life." I knelt down and sat down on the ground. "I guess I should start from the beginning, right?" I stated more to myself then asked. "Well, first I've met someone. His name is Sherlock Holmes and he's the world's only consulting detective. He's . . . different from what someone would expected. Some people find him to be a cold heartless bastard but in fact underneath all that, he's just a little kid looking for acceptance. I think you'd would have loved him, mum and dad." I sighed and crossed my arms, sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Richard's alive and is known as the world's only consulting criminal. Teddy's getting so big now, I can barely pick him up. I can't believe he's seven now. Soon, he'll be going off to Hogwarts." I wiped a few tears away as they rolled down my cheeks. "Merlin, I've be so emotional lately and my clothes barely fit recently. I've also have been eating more than usual too but I think that's just because of Molly constantly pushing food at me. I'll probably have to do a bit of working out once we get back home." I chuckled and looked down at my left hand. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Sherlock asked me to marry him last Christmas and I said yes. We're in the process of planning the wedding but we don't know when we're going to have it yet. I wish you two could be there, dad to walk me down the aisle and mum to tell me stories about your guy's wedding day." I let out a sigh and checked my watch before standing up from my spot on the ground. I brushed myself off. "Well, tell everyone I say hi and I'll try to come back to visit soon. Bye mum, bye dad." I pressed my fingers to my lips then to their headstones. "I love you." I straighten up and walk back to the path.

"Eiric." I snap my head up at Sherlock's voice. I stopped walking and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sherlock." He walked over and nodded to my parents headstones.

"Your parents?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered, quietly. Sherlock turned to the grave, staring at them for a moment before looking at me then back to the graves.

"Your daughter is the most amazing young woman I've had the honor of meeting, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." I covered my mouth with my hand as I listen to him. "And I want you to know that I'll protect your daughter until my dying breath, just like you did." A few tears slipped down my cheek.

"Sherlock." I whispered. He turn to me with a small frown.

"Did I do it wrong?" I shook my head, smiling with a tears still sliding down my cheeks.

"No, you were perfect." I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you." Sherlock wrapped his arms around me, returning the embrace.

"Your welcome." He placed a kiss to my head and we stood like that for a few moments. We released each other but held hands as we walked out of the cemetery.

"How'd you find me, anyway?" I asked him.

"Hermione." He answered, simply.

"Ah." I said. When we reached the street, I looked down the direction my parent's house was. "Sherlock?"

"Yes, Eiric?" I looked to him.

"Could we make one more stop before we leave for Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"Of course, Eiric. Lead the way." I smiled and walked us towards the house where it all began. Once we finally got there, we stood in front of the gate. "A house?" I gave Sherlock another smile and touched the gate. A plaque appeared and the destroyed housed appeared in it's place. I pointed towards the crater in the second story.

"That was my nursery and were it all happen." I told him. "I still have nightmares about that night. I can't believe it's almost been twenty-two and half years since that night." I felt Sherlock hand tighten around mine. "But without that event, I wouldn't be who I am today and I wouldn't be standing here with you." I turned to him, smiling still.

"Do you wish that it hadn't happen?" He asked me.

"Sometimes, but now, I get to have that wish with Teddy, John and you." I answered and received a passionate kiss for it. "We need to leave for Hogwarts or we'll be late." We smiled at one another then I apparate us to Hogsmeade. I wrapped my arms around Sherlock's as we walked through town to get to Hogwarts. "So this is the town Teddy will come to during his third to seventh year." I told Sherlock.

"And our children as well?" He asked me.

"Absolutely." I nodded. We walked up the path to Hogwarts. I pointed towards the Great lake, telling him that a giant squid lived there. Once we finally reached the castle, I turned to Sherlock. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He started in awe at the amazing school as we walked inside and to the Great Hall. When we reached the doors we were greeted by Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall!" I exclaimed and brought the elder woman into a tight hug.

"Miss. Potter, it's good to see you again." She said as she returned the hug. "But how many times do I have to tell you, I'm no longer your Professor. You can call me, Minerva." I smirked as we let go of each other.

"You'll always be my professor, Professor." She rolled her eyes at me and then turned to Sherlock.

"You must be Sherlock Holmes, Eiric's fiancé." McGonagall held her hand out to him.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minerva." He took her hand and placed a kiss to it causing her to give him a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Holmes." She told him and then motion to the inside of the Great Hall. "You can go right in and meddle around. The ceremony's not until one." We said our goodbye and walked inside. I tighten my hold on Sherlock's arm as we pass by old and new students, parents who lost their child to the war, and more.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered to Sherlock as we chatted to some of my old house mates. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"You can do this, Eiric. I know you can." He whispered back to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he placed a kiss to my head. I waved to Mione and Ron, who where on the other side of the Hall.

"Can we go get Teddy?" I asked. Sherlock nodded and we walked over to Molly and Arthur to retrieve Teddy.

"Mummy! Lockie!" Teddy exclaimed and ran over to us. I open my arms letting him race in-between them and embraced him. He placed his chin on my stomach, looking up at me. "Were where you this morning, mummy?" He asked me.

"I was visiting some people I miss very dearly." I told him.

"Like my parents and yours?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetie." I said, softly. I brushed my hand through his brunette hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Love you, baby boy." He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Love you too, mummy." He told me then looked at Sherlock. "And you too, Lockie!" He exclaimed and hugged Sherlock. Sherlock let out a light chuckle and picked Teddy up, placing him on his hip.

"I love you too, Ted." He replied. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde and a squeal before I was caught in a tight hug.

"Eiric!" I let out squeal myself at the voice and quickly returned the hug.

"Mary!" We let out some giggles as we released each other. "Look at you! Your hair!" I exclaimed at the short blonde hair.

"I know! Look at your hair!" She pulled on one of my curls. We let out some more giggles. "Is Mione here? I haven't seen you two in ages." I nodded and pointed in the direction where Mione was.

"Oh, wait Mary!" She stopped and turned back around. I motion to Sherlock. "Mary, this is my fiancé Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is my best friend Mary Morstan." They shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mary." Sherlock told her.

"You as well, Sherlock. I better go talk to Mione before the ceremony starts. I talk to you later, Eiric." We hugged again and she left to go find Mione. After she left, we went to go find our seats and sat down to wait for the ceremony to start. I turned one of the placemats into some parchment and three of the forks into pencils for the three of us to use. We played tick-tack-toe and hangman for a while when everyone quieted down and turned to the platform. McGonagall began to walk up the stairs, going towards the podium.

"Greetings." She began. "Today, we gather here in the memory of those we've lost in the battle between Light and Dark. It has been six years since the Final Battle, but that does not lessing the hurt and sorrow we suffered from it. We, as a Nation, have brought new purpose to our new lives. We must teach the younger and newer generations what happens when power becomes too important. Now, in honor of today, Miss. Eiric Potter is here to give you a speech." I stood and waved as everyone claps. I walk up to the stage, giving Minerva a kiss on the cheek and took her place at the podium. I stared at the crowd for a minute and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I want everyone to take a moment of silence for the ones we've lost." Everyone bowed their heads and the room was absolutely quiet. I closed my eyes for a moment then open them and looked back up. "Thank you." Everyone looked back up towards me. "We lost a lot of good people during the Finale Battle and I remember a lot of them by name and face. I still have nightmares about the war and I know a lot of you do too. But, I don't think they'd want us to pause our lives because their gone. They fought so that we could live! They all knew what they were getting into and they accepted it, I sometimes wish some of them would rethink it but they died as heroes." I paused for a moment to wet my lips. "One of those heroes was Professor Remus Lupin. He fought all of his life thinking he was a monster but he was the most selfless and caring man I knew. He deserved so much more than anyone would know." My voice cracked a bit.

"Voldemort may be gone but Evil never will be. It will be a constant battle between Good and Evil, but as long as there's balance between to two there will be harmony. And that's what they all fought for, harmony . . . peace between us all." A few tears fell down my cheek. "That's what my parents fought for and that's what I fight for. So when you leave today, remember they fought for you so you could live in peace. Thank you." I finished and stood there, watching them stand up from their chairs. They cheered and clapped as I walk down the stage and back to my table. Sherlock greeted me with a kiss and hug.

"I told you, you could do it." He whispered. I just hugged him tighter and sat down after a bit. For the rest of the day, we dance, chatted, drank, and remembered the ones we lost.

TPSH

Two weeks later

TPSH

I was sitting outside on the grass reading a book when a two and a half months pregnant Mione walked over to me. I closed my book and stood up to meet her half way.

"Eiric, come with me." She said and turned back to the house. I stared after her confused before following.

"Something the matter, Mione?" I asked her as we entered the house. All the boys had left earlier this morning to go hiking through the woods. So all of the girls stayed home and had a girls day. When we walked into the living room, everyone was waiting for us. Molly walked towards me with her wand out and swished it at my stomach, which glowed pink. I stared at her then my stomach in surprise. "Oh, my Merlin." I whispered.

"Congratulations!" The girls cheered and hugged me. We all giggled in excitement as we continued to celebrate. I turned back to Molly.

"Do you know how far along I am?" I asked her. She swished her wand at my stomach again and a paper appeared out of the tip.

"Your about a month and a half along, Eiric." I gave Molly a bright smile and hugged her tightly. I pulled away and turned to everyone.

"How should I tell Sherlock?" I asked them.

"Why not right now?" Ginny asked and pointed outside. We all crowded around the window to find the boys had returned home. My smile got bigger as I raced outside towards Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" He looked up and smiled at me as I came to a stop in front of him. Everyone stood behind us watching from the front door.

"Eiric, what is it?" He asked. I took his hand and held it to my stomach. He looked on confused for a moment before realization flashed across his face. "You're pregnant?" He asked, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in glee. Sherlock let out a laugh as he picked me up and spun us in a circle. We pressed our foreheads together as he put me back down.

"I can't believe it, you're pregnant." He whispered as he placed his hand back on my stomach. I covered his hand with my own.

"We're going to have a baby." We stared at other before sharing a kiss. We broke apart when we heard gagging sounds coming from behind us. We turned to look at our makeshift family with beaming smiles and gleaming eyes. We looked back at each other before taking a hold of the other's hand and walked towards the house. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Teddy, come here." I called him over. He walked over and sat down in the spot that Sherlock and I made in-between us.

"What's going on, mummy?" He asked me. I smiled down at him then to Sherlock.

"How would you feel about being a big brother?" I asked him. He furrowed his brow for a moment before giving us a huge grin.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" He cheered causing everyone to laugh. "When will the baby be here?"

"In about seven and a half months." I told him. Teddy wrapped his arms around me, placing an ear to my stomach.

"Hi, baby! I'm your big brother, Teddy. We're gonna be the best of friends! I can't wait to see you!" He spoke to my stomach then looked up at me. "Do you think the baby can hear me?" I brushed my hand through his hair with tears in my eyes.

"Absolutely, Teddy. The baby is so lucky to have you as their brother." I pressed a kiss to his forehead then looked to Sherlock, smiling. He returned the smile and wrapped his arm around us. I rested my head against his shoulder as we listened to Teddy talk to the baby, thinking about what our child would look like and their personality for the rest of the night.


End file.
